Donna
by kevin the bird
Summary: Everything was going smoothly until Donna went into the bathroom and started freaking out. She tried kicking everyone out, but they were worried because she wouldn't come out of the bathroom. Eric, not knowing what to do, called Bob up and they all tried to get her out.


When Eric and his friends weren't in the basement of the Foreman house, they were usually found at the Pinciotti house. Not being old enough to drive, they all grouped in one area, which happened to be either in the Foreman's basement or Donna's house. That day, it happened to be Donna's house. Bob was the only parent home, as Midge was off for the day with a few of her friends. He knew they weren't old enough to really do anything he didn't want them to do, so he allowed them to go into Donna's room. Everything was going smoothly until Donna went into the bathroom and started freaking out. She tried kicking everyone out, but they were worried because she wouldn't come out of the bathroom. Eric, not knowing what to do, called Bob up and they all tried to get her out. But nothing worked to their avail. Finally, she said she wanted to talk to Eric's mom, knowing full well she was the only person she could talk to now that her mother wasn't home. Eric rushed home and found his mother in the kitchen, baking her famous cookies.

"Mom, Donna's freaking out in her bathroom. She won't come out and she asked for you," he said, a little out of breath from running straight over. Red was sitting at the table and immediately looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He often made it seem like he didn't care about any of Eric's friends, but he really did. It was his paternal instinct.

"Is she okay?" Kitty asked as Red put down the newspaper on the table and stood up from the table.

"I don't know, she locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out. Even Bob couldn't get her to come out. She finally asked for you," Eric replied, worry written all over his face. Eric had always had a little crush on Donna. But even then, he always cared for her and wanted to make sure she was okay. Hearing that Donna wouldn't come out of the bathroom to a group of men and then finally asking for her, Kitty started to understand what was going on. She also knew that Midge had left a few hours ago with a few of her friends, which explained why Donna was asking for her.

"Okay, lets go," Kitty said as he walked out of the sliding door Eric had rushed into. Eric followed his mother out of the door and Red followed both of them, closing the door behind them. All three of them walked over to the Pinciotti house and walked to Donna's room. When Kitty walked into the room, the first thing she noticed was the group of boys surrounding the bathroom door, trying to coax Donna out. They all turned around when they heard people walk into the room. Bob let out an audible sigh of relief when he realized that Kitty was the first one in the room.

"She won't come out. I can't figure out why," he said as everyone moved out of the way for Kitty to get to the door.

"It's okay, Bob," Kitty said as she rested a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. She then turned her attention to the shut door in front of her. She softly knocked and said, "Donna, sweetie, it's Kitty." Everyone heard the door unlock and watched as the door opened slowly. When Kitty was in Donna's view she flung herself into Kitty's embrace and buried her face in the maternal figure's chest. Kitty hadn't expected it, but after a few seconds of shock, she wrapped her arms around Donna's shoulders.

"What's the matter, honey?" Kitty asked soothingly in Donna's ear. She already knew the answer to the question. Not only had she gone through it at Donna's age, her daughter had come to her with the same thing only a few years before.

"I started my period," Donna replied quietly. Her head being buried in Kitty's chest softly muffled her words, but Kitty was able to make out what she had said. Luckily, no one else had so Kitty shooed everyone out. She untangled herself from Donna and made the boys get out of the room.

"Okay, boys," she said as she walked everyone out of the room. "Everything's okay. I have everything under control." Donna was glad to have Kitty there to get all the boys out of the room. Sure, she would have rather had her mother there to talk to about getting her period, but Kitty was like a second mother to her.

When all the boys where all out of the room, Kitty walked back over to Donna, smiled at the younger girl and said, "Do you have everything you need, sweetheart?" Donna nodded her head and gave Kitty a shy smile. Even if Donna had known Kitty practically her entire life, it was still weird having this conversation with her. "I know this is weird, so I won't make a big thing out of it," she added. Donna gave Kitty an appreciative smile and nodded her head to her earlier question. Donna went back into the bathroom and closed the door, doing everything she had been told by her own mother. A few minutes later, she walked back out and gave Kitty a shy and awkward smile. Kitty softly cupped Donna's chin with her hand and gave the younger girl a smile. "Don't be embarrassed. It's something every woman experiences," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Foreman," Donna said as she looked at Kitty and gave her a genuine smile.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Kitty said as she moved her hand to Donna's arm and softly squeezed her upper arm soothingly. She then started walking towards the door. "You get some rest, I'll bring the boys to my house," she added. Donna's smile widened at that suggestion and sat down on the edge of her bed, thinking about everything that had just happened. Kitty walked out of the room and did as she said she was going to do. When Kitty got to where everyone was, they asked numerous questions, but she just brushed them off. When they all realized they wouldn't be getting an answer, they all left Bob and went over to the Foreman's house, leaving Donna alone for the rest of the day.


End file.
